Levy and the Metal Spoon
by Nocturna131
Summary: What happens when Levy eats with a spoon made out of metal around the Iron Dragon Slayer. How would he react to it? How is Lucy involved with this? One-shot with Lemons.
It was just another day at the guild hall with every one shouting and drinking away enjoying the nice weather.

Some of the guild members decided to hang around the pool in their bathing suits and relax while taking in the sun.

All except for one mage specifically the iron dragon slayer sitting in the shadow of the guild building next to the pool.

He was not relaxed...in fact he was the opposite of relaxed.

His eyes were glued to Levy as she sat with Lucy across the pool as they chatted away about books while wearing their bathing suits.

Now normally he wouldn't be glued to what Levy was doing however a certain food she was eating didn't help.

 _Dammit why did she have to ask that she-devil for a bowl Ice cream..._

Laying his face on the table and groaning to himself as his exceed partner ignoring the action as he snacked on some frozen kiwi yogurt, Gajeel raised his head up just enough to watch Levy continuing to eat the frozen treat.

Levy was smiling and laughing as she ate the ice cream, but when she brought the spoon back to eat a little bit landed on her chest.

Both girls giggled as Levy wiped the mess up and proceeded to lick the small amount off the spoon as Lucy continued to talked about her book.

His red eyes glued to every move she did and cursing in his head as her tongue licked the little bit of ice cream off the spoon.

Oh he wished that was him.

Putting his head back down fighting the urge to pounce on the small mage he felt a small paw pat him on the head "It's ok she's only licking ice cream off a _metal_ spoon."

Grinning as he received a glare from Gajeel the exceed couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for the dragon slayer as he was being tormented by Levy eating her ice cream.

Plopping back down on the table and watching Gajeel turn his attention back to the blue haired mage as she caressed the spoon with her tongue unknowingly giving Gajeel a hard time.

Chuckling to himself as the hand his partner had on the edge of the metal table slowly bend underneath his hand.

 _Poor poor guy and Levy isn't even doing it on purpose._

Meanwhile with Levy and Lucy

"I see our plan is working Levy-chan." Lucy whispered in Levy's ear in hopes that Gajeel's hearing wouldn't pick up their conversation.

Nodding her head and smiling "Yup I am so glad you suggested this Luce." looking out of the corner of her eye she could see the poor table bending under the iron dragon slayers hand.

Taking the spoon into her mouth and slowly releasing it with a pop she had to hold back a laugh as she heard him curse at her action.

Putting the spoon back into the bowl and looking at Lucy who seemed to find Levy's torture of Gajeel funny.

"I'm surprised that nothing has happened yet." Nodding at the script mage and smiling "I am too but …..you and I know he is having a hard time and literally too."

Eying Levy toward Gajeel to take a look. Levy blushed as a noticeable bulge could be seen in the swim trunks he was wearing.

Grabbing Levy's hand and pulling her up from her chair and smiling evilly "Lets go to the private pool, just had it reserved."

Nodding and understanding Lucy's plan she followed the blond mage to the private pool feeling the eyes of a certain mage watching her.

"This better work Lucy." The celestial mage looking back and then looking at Levy with a grin "Oh trust me it will work.

Back with Gajeel

Growling softly as he watched the pair walked off down the path. Gajeel moved to follow them but stopped when Lilly coughed awkwardly.

"What!" Snapping his head to him. Lilly motioned to his trunks "You have a problem you might want to hide.

Noticing his problem and cursing in his head that such actions by Levy to a metal spoon could do this to him.

Mumbling a thanks before shifting his trunks making his problem less noticeable and walking down the path to the other pool.

Gajeel carefully stalked the pair as the walked down the path. Watching them carefully while at the same time taking in Levy's figure.

The way her hips moved as she walked made his problem grow worse. Biting down on his lip and drawing blood from it to keep himself in check.

Crouching down in the shadows he watch them move into water the area was very private and no one dared to break Erza's rule about sneaking in when they did not reserve the pool.

Everyone but Gajeel who was more concerned with claiming Levy rather than the possible death sentence if Erza found out.

A few minutes passed by as he watched before his attention was pulled towards the blond.

Listening carefully as she told Levy that she promised Natsu something and walked off leaving Levy all by herself.

Shifting around carefully and slipping into the pool behind Levy without gaining her attention Gajeel slipped right behind her and wrapped his arms around her while nipping on her neck.

Levy squeaked in surprise as the strong arms pulled her against his hard body and shivered as his teeth grazed over her pulse.

"Gajeel!" Blushing red as he chuckled deeply " Yes shrimp?" Nipping her ear with his fang.

Squirming around in his arms to face him she bit down on her lip at the sight before her.

He looked like a beast ready to devour it's prey with his eyes locked on hers and the blood from his lip didn't help her at the moment.

Shaking her head to concentrate and took a breath. " Why are you here?" Blushing as he picked her up and place her on the edge of the pool so they were almost eye to eye with him slightly looking down.

"Cause of that damn spoon Levy." Moving a hand into her soft hair and tilting her head to look at him.

Brushing his lips against hers and grinning when let out a frustrated moan when he moved his lips away.

"Just seeing what you can do to metal and all that teasing was almost like you were asking for me to take you there." Nipping her lip and relishing in the gasp he received Gajeel looked at the flustered mage.

She was breathing heavily from the teasing he was giving her and he was every minute of it as she continued to blush.

Levy knew this was now or never.

Wrapping her legs around pulling him closer as he looked at her with a curious look, Levy reached up with her hand and wiped the blood off his chin.

Gajeel's eyes widen as she licked the blood off her fingers while looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Shrimp..." Growling at her dangerously "You know what you just initiated right?" Picking her up with her legs still wrapped around his waist holding her close to his body.

He could feel the want building up in he body to an unbearable point he was struggling to maintain his control.

Feeling her shiver against him as he yanked her head back and licked the junction of her right shoulder and neck.

He bit her but not enough to break the skin. Releasing her neck he looked at her. "Levy answer me!"

Levy looked at him as he let go of her hair. Smiling softly at the needy dragon slayer and nodding her head. "Of course I do."

Reaching up with her hand she wove it through his thick hair gripping it tightly while wrapping her other arm around his neck.

Gajeel lifted his hand up and cupping her cheek. "Then why did you do it then? You can't just stop it now."

He was trying to hold back but her scent was driving him nuts and the warm wet body pressed against his was not helping his situation.

But the fact that she tasted his blood meant he could not turn back even if he wanted too. Once his chosen mate tastes his blood he must claim her and taste hers or he be driven to madness.

Metalicana's words rang through his head as he watch her lick his blood off her fingers earlier.

Clenching his jaw slightly trying to maintain control, he wanted her but not by force and that was something he did not want to do.

Feeling a kiss on he cheek snapped him out of his thoughts, Gajeel looked at Levy who was blushing at her bold action.

"We been though a lot and now the guild is back together I..." Looking down shyly. "I want to be yours."

Feeling her head lifted up her eyes widen and his lips crashed against hers, she wove her other hand in is hair as he moved his hand up to cup the back of her head as he nipped her lips demanding entry.

Slipping his long tongue in to warm mouth he easily dominated the kiss as he moved into deeper water.

Gajeel could still taste the iron mixed with her own as continued to kiss her.

Arching her back and pressing into his warm chest as the cold water washed over her lower back gasping softly. " Gajeel."

Taking this opportunity he leaned down to her neck and growled possessively as he placed another mark along the ones from earlier.

"No backing out now Levy." Sinking his fangs into her neck drawing a sharp cry from her lips turning into a pleasurable gasp as he sucked on the wound.

Humming softly as he released her neck and captured her lips mingling her blood into the kiss relishing in taste it created.

Resting his forehead against hers he grinned as he looked into the dazed look on her face as she panted.

"We aren't done yet shrimp.~"

Moving his hand to her top he pulled on the string releasing the top from her. Pulling it over her head he tossed it in a random direction not caring where it went.

Leaning down Gajeel took a pink nub into is warm mouth and teasing the other with his thumb.

Levy gripped his hair tightly and gasping as he continued to tease her chest with his sharp teeth and rough hand.

She could feel him moan against her chest as she tug her nails into his scalp which made her squirm against him.

Whining softly as he pulled away from her chest he kissed her again as he moved to sit on a wide ledge in the pool so that Levy straddled his hips.

Leaning his head back and groaning as her core met his bulge, he could feel her hands run down his chest tracing his muscles.

Her hand reached down and brushed against his manhood causing it to twitch under her touch.

Gripping her rear in his hand he brought her hips against his and grinding against hers causing both of them to moan at the contact.

Panting slightly as he lean in and kissed her. "Levy I need you." Thrusting his hips up and grinding to make his point and grunting. "Now."

Moaning softly and wrapping her arms around his neck Levy looked into his eyes.

"I need you too." Kissing his rough lips gently as he removed her bottoms and sliding out of his trunks.

Gasping as his manhood brushed against her slit she looked down with her eyes widening as she took in how big he was.

Chucking as Gajeel saw the look on her face, he couldn't help but feel his male pride swell a little.

"Don't worry I'll go slow."

Lifting her body up slightly he moved his hand to her opening and slipping a finger into her.

Moaning softly as the digit moved and stretching her Levy nearly screamed as it turned into metal.

Placing hickey on her chest and grinning at her reaction. "Let me show you how to tease someone with metal. Gihi."

Gripping Gajeels shoulders as he added two more metal fingers she cried out as it brushed her g-spot.

"There...please!" Leaning her head back and moaning as he rubbed the spot in a slow torturous pace.

Whining at him as he continued the pace she moved her hips against his fingers trying to get some sort of relief.

Smirking at her attempts to speed up he decided that she had enough torture and rubbed at her g-spot while thrusting his fingers into her quickly.

Seeing her body writhe against him causing his member to ache at the sight.

Groaning to himself as she tighten around the fingers and watched her cry out in pleasure. Holding her close to him as Levy came down from her high.

Rubbing her back enjoying the soft skin compared to his rough hands he removed his fingers out of the warmth of her womanhood.

Kissing her gently he brushed the hair sticking to her face out of the way and looking into her eyes.

"You ok shrimp?" chuckling as he watch her she nod her head while blushing.

Rubbing his member against her still sensitive clit causing a gasp to escape her. "Good cause we aren't don yet." Groaning as he continued to rub against her.

Levy looked at Gajeel seeing the struggle and frustration in his eyes from holding back his own pleasure.

Leaning over and kissing his neck nipping gently. "Make me yours then." Biting down on his neck and earning a strangled moan from the dragon slayer.

Feeling the last part of control slip at her action he crushed his lips against hers as he moved off the ledge and pressed her against the wall of the pool.

Lining up with her entrance he looked up at her one last time. "Ready?"

Nodding her head. "Yes." Reaching up and warping her arms around his neck. "I've been ready for a long time."

Brushing his nose against her neck and smiling. "Same here." Pressing the head into the slit he snapped his hips up into the warmth breaking the barrier while biting down on her neck.

Pausing in his movement as he heard her whimper in pain. Kissing up her neck to her cheeks. "Sorry Levy."

Shaking her head and looking at him with tear filled eyes and smiling. "Its ok it needed to be done."

Reaching her hand up as if to wipe the worry from his face. "I wanted to do this with you." Kissing his lips. "To be by your side forever."

Holding her close to him as he listened to her words. She saved him from the darkness so to hear what she said ment more than anything in the world. "And I will never leave yours."

Pulling his hips back he moved slowly to help with her pain. He moved his face to her neck to pant as he struggled to not hurt her.

After a few thrusts felt her tug at his hair. "It ok I won't break." Nodding his head Gajeel moved faster burying into the tight warmth of his mate.

He felt her nails into his back as he thrusted deeply while hitting the g-spot causing her to arch her back and moan.

"Damn Levy." Taking her breast in his mouth and sucking harshly. "Your driving me nuts."

Feeling her tighten around him he couldn't help a moan slip out as he continued to pleasure her.

Levy held onto as he sped up more causing her to see stars behind her eyes. Pulling his head back up to her's and kissing him with all the passion she had.

She felt a tightening feeling in her gut as he slammed into her at an almost impossible pace, letting out a cry against his lips when the orgasm ripped through her body.

Gripping around his member tightly she felt him hold her tighter to him and feeling him groaning into her neck as she felt him empty into her as he came pressing his hips into her.

Shivering at the full feeling Levy stroked his hair as he panted against her neck. Closing her eyes she felt the exhaustion wash over her.

Gajeel relaxed into her touch and humming against his neck. The pair stayed like that till he felt her shiver from the water cooling their skin.

Pulling his hips back biting his lip at the loss of warmth set the smaller mage on the steps of the pool.

"Wait right here." Moving around the pool Gajeel gather up the swim suits that were floating from their activities.

Slipping his trunks back on and moving back to the still naked Levy who was blushing red when she reached for her suit slipping it back on.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her back into the water. Admiring the work he did on her neck he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Seeing the smile on her face made his heart swell, he lifted her up in his arms moving to the deep end of the pool.

Feeling her hands cup his face he leaned into her touch. "I love you Levy."

Levy smiled at her mate. "I love you too Gajeel." Squeaking as Gajeel pulled her under the water.

Seeing him grin at her under the water she couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic at his actions.

Wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Moving them back to the shallow end of the pool he pressed his forehead against hers as he held her in his arms. "Remind you of anything?"

Levy nodded her head. "Yes of course."

Gajeel grinned and lifted her up while moving out of the pool. "That's when I decided I wanted to make you mine."

Levy giggled. "Same here."


End file.
